Conventional receivers for such remote control signals operate in a single frequency band, around 434 MHz in France and 315 MHz in the LISA and Japan.
By reason of this uniqueness of band within a specific country, there is often interference between the portable remote control transmitters of vehicles parked on the same car park.
On the other hand, on a worldwide level, the manufacturers of these receivers must design them according to the requests of the motor vehicle manufacturers, i.e. in limited production runs which are more expensive. It will also be noted that another frequency band, around 868 MHz, is now permitted in Europe.
The Applicant desires therefore to provide a multi-band universal receiver able to adapt to transmissions from transmitters of various frequency bands.